Mistaken
by Katleya Lin
Summary: Mikan loves no one else as her boyfriend except Natsume but after his long absence Mikan slowly realized that somehow her longing for him rubbed on other people… and that is how mistaken she is… it’s a bigtime mistake. [NxM]


**Mistaken**

* * *

**Rating:** K+… that's because it's kind of fluffy!! XD

**Genre:** Drama/Romance

**Summary:** Mikan loves no one else as her boyfriend except Natsume but after his long absence Mikan slowly realized that somehow her longing for him rubbed on other people… and that is how mistaken she is… it's a bigtime mistake. NxM

**Author's note:** Don't read if you don't like this…okay? I just imagined the characters paired to somebody else… it started when I requested it once. Well, I just want to remove all those crack pairing thoughts from my head… LOLz… I'm a disclaimer people… thank you:D

* * *

_Mikan's P-O-V_

I miss _him_ more than anything else. It has been more than four years and _he_ still has not returned… _he_ has not returned to me. I'm getting older by the minute but my love for _him_ remains… I don't want to find somebody else… I love _him_ and only… _him_.

"Mikan… are you there?" somebody called out from the other side of the door.

"Oh… hey, it's you" I smiled and stared at Ruka, _his_ best friend.

"Yeah, it's me. Are you still moping? Hotaru's getting worried" Ruka said worriedly. I could tell that he too is worried of _him_ and that we bear the same pain.

"I'm not moping" I cried, forcing enthusiasm though I could hardly produce a happy voice. Ruka noticed this that he placed his hands on my shoulder as an assurance. He stared at me with the same sad eyes _he_ used to have… the same sad... empty… eyes…

"Hey… it will be all fine okay?" Ruka whispered while I hugged him tightly. His voice reminded me of _him_… my one love. That was when I felt my heart skipped… It was the same feeling with _him_. I was shocked that I pushed Ruka away.

"I… I'm sorry!" I cried in surprise "I was thinking of something and… well… sorry!" I couldn't face him after the feeling that I've felt… for a moment I thought Ruka was _him_. I wanted to hug Ruka really tight… make him feel how I long for the guy I love… for the first time I have _mistaken_.

I ran towards the park and crashed into someone.

"OUCH!" I cried in pain.

"Mikan! Are you okay?" a familiar voice cried. The someone I crashed into is none other than my true friend Kokoroyomi a.k.a. Koko.

"Koko!" I cried in surprise. He stood up and helped me.

"Hey" he said as I brushed some dust off my skirt "Now I know why _he_ likes teasing you" I stared at him as he added "You're still wearing polka-dots"

I blushed at his statement and immediately got ticked off "PERVERT!!!! BAKA NO KOKO-!" It hit me for the second time I have _mistaken_. The way Koko teased me made me remember how _he_ used to tease me and how Koko took that side of him.

"Mikan are you okay?" Koko asked in shocked. I know that he couldn't read my mind and a good thing too at least he wouldn't be able to find out about my secrets.

"I'm okay! Sorry!" I cried running away… again. I couldn't believe that for the second time I searched for _him_ thru other people… enough… no… please… enough.

"MIKAN!" somebody cried behind me. I looked behind me and saw my sempai Tsubasa Andou.

"Sempai!" I cried approaching him.

"You seem to be tired!" he joked. Maybe because I'm sweating a bit.

"Not really" I said with a half-smile.

"Hey… come on now!" he said with a sour face "Enough with that half-smile! Ever since _he_ left you act like you're in the darkness… as if there's no hope… no light! Mikan remember this…" I didn't hear the rest of his advice… I am shock. Darkness… I heard of that before. I know that… _he_ used to tell me that loads of time and how I ignored it.

I stepped backward…. Away from my sempai which he noticed. He stared at me in confusion and for the third time I have _mistaken_… Mistaken the fact that thru all these years I believed that if I followed the path _he_ chose _he'll _be back to me. That darkness… that was _him_ and according to _him_ I was the light… the light who showed the right path.

I hid myself from the world… to the only place I know I could find peace of mind. The largest sakura tree in the park, it is our hiding place. No one could find me here… only _him_.

I stared into space and allowed my mind to wonder. I have mistaken three time… First is Ruka's care for me. I have _mistaken_ it for _his_ care… How stupid am I? It is really wrong to place another meaning to something it is not. Second I have _mistaken_ Koko's teasing for _his_ teasing… Those teasing used to both cheer me and piss me but now it pains me. How wrong was I to assume that Koko is _him_. Wrong… wrong… it is all wrong. Third and for the last time today… I hope. I have _mistaken_ Tsubasa's advices as _his_ advices… and how I've misunderstood sempai's intentions…. I never felt so wrong in my life.

After thinking all that, I probably overloaded my head because I fell asleep and when I woke up there was someone beside me. It was dark so I couldn't recognize plus my vision's not that good yet since I just woke up.

"Hey" a cold voice whispered to me. I recognize that voice… or am I to commit another mistake?

"Hey" he said again. I am sure of that voice but I couldn't react… I don't want to do anymore mistake.

"Do you hear me or have you gone deaf polka dots?" he asked in irritation. I am right… aren't I?

"Na-natsume?" I croaked. Men, it's the first word I said after thinking about those troublesome thoughts.

"And who else do you think I am?" he asked and fire emitted from his hands revealing his handsome face. I couldn't help but blush "What's the problem polka dots?"

I immediately laughed and said "Natsume no baka! Why did you return just now?" I am crying by the way. I couldn't help it… he disappeared for how many years and now here he is.

He stared at me in confusion "What do you me? Return?"

I blinked. He should understand that he disappeared "Baka!! For I think 7 years you've gone missing!"

"7?" he stared at me. Okay this is confusing. I stared at him one more time and I blinked. WAIT A MINUTE!

"Natsume-kun! How old are you?" I cried excitedly.

"How old? Are you that idiotic?" he irritably said.

"Answer me!" I demanded. My demand probably shocked him because he answered.

"I'm 10 years old" Natsume said standing up "I'm leaving"

I… I… it was all a dream! I immediately ran towards Natsume and hugged him tightly and said "I love you Natsume-kun!! I really really love you!!!"

Natsume got shocked by my confession. I guess it's the first time I've confessed to him. I don't care anymore at least that's one thing I can never _mistaken_. As for those dreams, maybe they were meant for me to understand one thing…. And that is… I love Natsume.

* * *

I really enjoyed that! Now I can breathe and work on my other fics! Man, I was really itching for a drama/romance fic even though this really ain't dramatic. Also, I was itching for **_KokoMikan_**, **_RukaMikan_**, **_TsubasaMikan_**… and so goes on the list but I cut it into those three… LOLz. I hope you enjoyed that because I did.

For those reading my other two fics: **Rocking My World **and **My Girlfriend's Proxy** I think I'll be able to post my updates tomorrow and if none of the reviewers here read those other two fics mentioned above… thank you! I'll just reply to your reviews thru e-mails! If oyu want to please read them.! Ü

I love receiving and reading reviews… hehehe It's because they cheer me up and pushes me to work harder! So fightou!!! Aja aja fighting!! Hehehe XD


End file.
